


you are in my veins

by sunflowerbright



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Descriptions of Blood, M/M, birthday fic for Martina, first time writing for this pairing oh dear, though nothing major, trigger warning for injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbright/pseuds/sunflowerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan has a surprise late night visitor</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are in my veins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sacchan90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacchan90/gifts).



> Birthday fic for Martina, 2.0!

 

It doesn’t really happen.

It doesn’t.

It’s Montparnasse knocking, pounding, on his door in the middle of the night, and Jehan being reluctant to open because he, of course, doesn’t know who it is at first, and because _it is the middle of the night_ and he is in his yummy sushi pajamas, and…

And then he sees Montparnasse standing on his doorstep covered in blood, arm wound around his stomach as if putting pressure on a wound, leaning forward against the door because he can’t stand upright without support, he’s losing energy and will to do so.

Jehan doesn’t know why Montparnasse came to him. But he opens the door without hesitation when he sees him, and maybe that’s why.

“If you’re about to die on my living-room floor, I am calling an ambulance,” he warns the other man, and Montparnasse grunts and lets himself be dragged to the bathroom, where Jehan keeps a first-aid kit.

He keeps a first-aid kit because Bahorel gets bruised and battered more than a human being should be able to on their own merit. He keeps one because Bossuet likes to stay over at his place when Joly is busy with med-terms and Musichetta goes to Nice to visit family, so Joly can have their place entirely to themselves. He keeps one because it is too easy for Enjolras to get caught up during rallies and demonstrations, and Combeferre isn’t always there to patch him up. He keeps one because he knows Grantaire.

He keeps one because he knows himself.

And now, it seems, he keeps one because Montparnasse has decided that Jehan is the one to stitch back his bloodied flesh.

“Most of it isn’t mine,” Montparnasse tells him, and he means the blood, and he sounds proud. Jehan is repulsed, or rather, he wants to be repulsed, thinks he should be repulsed: but he is only worried.

Worried and wanting to know who did this, and if they are still walking, still breathing.

“Will you be okay?” he asks, and performs the task of cleaning the wound (which isn’t that deep, thankfully), and bandaging it up. It doesn’t need stitches. Montparnasse’s skin is hot and sticky beneath his, and he is sad that he has to take his hand away.

“I’ve had worse,” Montparnasse says. It’s not an answer.

“Good,” Jehan says and pulls him in for a kiss: he’s leaving bloody handprints on the lapels of Montparnasse’s jacket now. He thinks the way Montparnasse kisses him back means he doesn’t care.

_(It happens.)_


End file.
